The present invention relates generally to wall brackets from which various articles may be suspended and is more particularly concerned with a wall bracket construction adapted for mounting to an essentially horizontally disposed wall molding.
In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,136, of Aug. 2, 1977, there is disclosed a wall bracket construction capable of being mounted directly to a wall through the agency of conventional fasteners or, alternatively, to a wall molding without the use of fasteners. With respect to the latter mounting scheme said construction comprises an elongated bracket means having one end portion displaced outwardly from the other end portion, said one end portion defining a loop for suspending an article therefrom. The other end portion of the bracket means defines a straight section depending from the one end portion. The second element of the construction comprises a thin bodied tang having a depending tang element adapted for insertion between a wall and a wall molding, a horizontal middle portion acting to space the depending section of the bracket means from the tang element and thereby provide the clearance necessary to allow the wall molding to nest therebetween, and a third portion extending from the end of said middle portion. The bracket construction is completed by the third element, a retainer collar, which receives the depending straight section of the bracket means and the third portion of the tang and maintains these elements in engagement.
While the wall bracket construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,136 has been found entirely useful for the purposes set forth therefor, it does suffer from the absence of suitable means by which the spacing between the tang element and the depending straight section of the bracket means can be altered in order to accomodate wall moldings of different thicknesses. Thus, unless the horizontal middle portion of the tang happens, through serendipity or design, to be of the correct length for the wall molding thickness of a particular proposed installation, the spacing between the tang element and the depending section of the bracket means will often be found to be incrorrect and installation difficulties can be experienced. In accordance with the present invention, however, this problem has been solved.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel wall bracket construction adapted for mounting, with a nicety of fit, to wall moldings of various thicknesses.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall bracket construction of the foregoing type wherein the forces acting upon the assembled and mounted construction, upon suspension of an article therefrom, serve to increase the security of the mounting arrangement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.